Hell To The Yeah
by Music.Text.Twilight
Summary: In this story Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella go to Forks Mall. They go into a store Alice and Rosalie chose and Emmett finds some clothes he enjoys, what happens next? My first Fan fiction.Please R&R.


HELL TO THE YEAH

In this story Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella go to Forks Mall. They go into a store Alice and Rosalie chose and Emmett finds some clothes he enjoys, what happens next? My first Fan fiction and these are going to be like small little chapters. Please R&R.

Chapter 1: Car Ride

"Emmett!"Alice screamed."Stop poking me now!"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were in Emmett's Jeep, while Edward and Bella took his Volvo.

"Common Alice lighten up!"Emmett laughed while pulling his hand back to the steering wheel

"I'm lighter than you."Alice mumbled

"You mean shorter and smaller because we all weigh the same basically, remember Alice were _Vampires_!"Emmett barked a laugh. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Emmett, Alice shut-up!"Rosalie snapped

"Were just playing Rose."

"Well stop. It's getting on my nerves."She said while she fixed her long hair.

"Jasper!"Rosalie snapped... in a nice tone. "Control me one more time! I dare you! I will personally _kill_ you!"

They pulled up to where Edwards Volvo was parked and Rosalie jumped out before the Jeep stopped. Edward then jumped out of the Volvo, and Bella slowly got out.

"What's wrong now Rosalie?"Edward asked

"Alice and Emmett are really getting on my-"She cut her sentence short when Bella came around to the other side of the car where they were standing. "Oh, hi _Bella. _I didn't know Edward was bringing _you_."She said while glaring at Bella then looking at Edward with a 'What's wrong with you' kind of look.

"Bella's coming shopping with us Rosalie. Alice, Jasper and Emmett say its okay," Edward added as he read their minds before they could say anything. They all were standing there now.

"Maybe you should just take me home Edward," Bella suggested.

"No! You'll have fun Bella! Promise." Alice said skipping over to Bella's side.

"Fine. Let's go then, I want to hit all the stores that we like, ok! But only if you can keep up Bella, or we could just push you in a cart."Rosalie said. Nobody thought she was being sarcastic.

Chapter Entrance

When they got into the mall there was no difference from at school, everyone still stared even though they knew them, with Alice and Rosalie they were at the mall almost every day, getting outfits for the week.

"When will they get used to us?"Rosalie asked Alice. Then they both laughed

"Never probably."Jasper answered

"Yep, okay let's go shopping people! Sports stores first!"Emmett boomed, the whole mall probably heard him, maybe the whole city.

As they all walked away from the front entrance Rosalie said "Emmett, you know the drill, always wherever me Alice and Esme want to go first, then you guys get to pick the stores. If the mall isn't closing by then."

"Were going in here fist."Alice said while turning into a clothing store.

"Lululemon Alice? Are you serious?"Emmett asked "It's all girls' clothes!"He wined

"Yes Emmett, if you find something you like ill buy it ok,"Rosalie smiled

"Sweet, I'm over here then Rose."Emmett said

"Emmett, you know she meant for you, right?"Jasper added

"Um, yeah of corse, I'm not stupid." He added

"Emmett, how about this?" Edward asked while holding up a dark blue sweater with a lime green outline on the front.

"And these Emmett," Jasper asked while holding up 2 exercise shirts, a light pink and a black.

"Hell to the yeah!"He boomed "I want them all!"

"Emmett no! I was just kidding!"Rosalie said a little scared

"Hello, may I help you?"A woman, about 20 years old asked Rosalie, Alice and Bella, thinking the guys were holding stuff up for them.

"Yes please, where are the dressing rooms?"Emmett asked

"Over there..."She pointed behind him

"Oh thanks,"He said

"Is this all for you?"The lady asked

"Yeah, why do you think I'm to fat or something to fit into these?"

"Oh I get it your gay."She assumed

"I'm sorry what is your name?"Rosalie asked

"Amanda, I work here."

"No, really I thought you worked at the food court."Rosalie said sarcastically

"I do, when I'm not working here, I work at Taco Bell."Amanda said

"Good for you, now could you please leave us alone, we've got it covered over here thanks."Rosalie said. Then Amanda walked away.

"Oh wow, she was the first human ever to think of Rosalie not as the most beautiful one, but Bella-"

"No! Don't you dare say it Edward!"Rosalie said through her teeth, but kept glaring at Bella.

"Okay, I won't but she also thought we were weird looking and a little bit cute, was her thought instead of good looking and a little bit weird. Wow," He said, deep in thought

"Okay guys well I'm trying this stuff on." Emmett said

"Emmett please don't!"Rosalie pleaded

"I'm doing this for you babe," Then he was gone into the change room.

Chapter 3: Outfits for Emmett

"Emmett, people are staring, go back in there and change before Edward and I make a change to our family, it'll be 6, not 7."Jasper threatened

"No I love this outfit!"Emmett disagreed. He was wearing the light pink shirt with black yoga pants and a light pink headband.

"Emmett, were leaving now!"Edward demanded

"Ugh! Fine Eddie, we'll go but-"

"What did I tell you about calling me _Eddie_?"Edward asked

"To not do it."Emmett replied

"Exactly, actually Bella's hungry so were going to stop at the food court and then were leaving!"Edward told them "Now change Emmett!"

"But I'm gay so I'm like going to like walk through the mall like this, okay?"Emmett said, mocking what Amanda said about him being gay earlier.

"Okay, go pay Emmett, well meet you at the food court."Alice said

"Yeah, id rather not walk by you when you're _gay _it's just really embaricing, sorry babe."Rosalie admitted

"I'll go pay for you Emmett."Bella suggested

"Okay."Emmett said "Here's the money."

"Thanks."Bella said

"No, thank you!"Emmett said

"What the hell!"Rosalie choked while Emmett and Bella walked away together towards the counter. In 2 minutes they were back, and they all headed out the door and down the escalator to the food court.

Chapter 4: A Gay Change

"Rosalie," Emmett said when he and Rosalie were sat down at the table and Edward and the rest of their family went to get Taco Bell for Bella. "I think I need to break it off."

"Break off what?"She asked

"This."He answered

"The table or your new clothes?"She laughed

"Us! Our relationship."

"Why?"She asked not sure what was happening.

"Because, I think I'm gay. Jasper is looking very hot now, more than you. No offence."

"Yeah because that makes sense. No offence that I'm your wife, your breaking up with me, or divorcing I'm not really sure what but anyways then you say Jasper is hotter than me! Who are you?"She asked rhetorically

"Rosalie, don't be like that."

"What's wrong Rosalie? You look like you want to cry," Alice asked while sitting down next to her

"Because I do!"She snapped at Alice

"What did you do Em?"Jasper asked

"Sit next to me Jasper. We need to talk."

"Okay."Jasper said

"Do you love me Jasper?"

"What? Um as a brother, sure."

"No I mean _love_ me?"

"No Emmett! I love Alice!"Jasper said as he stood up, Alice did the same.

"Emmett," Edward started "Are you trying to say you're gay and you love Jasper?"It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Rosalie and I are getting divorced."

"You need to see Carlisle!"Edward snapped "Were leaving, I'll take Emmett and Rosalie in my car, Alice, Jasper you take Emmett's Jeep and take Bella home."

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward jumped up and Bella slowly slid out of the booth. "Emmett, Rosalie lets go. Bella I'll see you tonight but I've got to get Emmett back to normal."

"I know. I'll be fine, see you later."Bella said in a calm voice.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie ran out in a blur while Alice and Jasper dropped Bella off at home, then they went back home themselves.

Chapter 5: Truth and Love

When Alice and Jasper came running into the house they heard Rosalie and Emmett arguing, they went straight for Carlisle's office. When they went in Carlisle was sitting on his desk listening to them, Edward was beside him standing, Esme was on the couch and Emmett and Rosalie were in the middle of the room, Alice went over and sat by Esme and Jasper went to stand on the other side of Carlisle.

"He can't just do that to me Carlisle! He can't just divorce me in the middle of the mall after a saleswomen thought he was gay because I made him try some stuff on as a joke."Rosalie screamed

"Rosa-"Emmett started

"No Emmett, I don't want to hear it!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Rosalie!"Emmett boomed "I don't want a divorce. I just thought it would be funny at the time to be gay, and then I overheard you say to Alice you were going to fill for a divorce or something so I wanted to beat you to the sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."Emmett said.

"Oh baby."Rosalie said "I was just kidding; you know we always do that. I would never ever say that! You were just acting gay to mock that Amanda chick, but Emmett then I just said that and I didn't mean it."

"I love you."

"I love you more."Rosalie said while putting her arms around Emmett's neck and then they kissed. "Wait a minute!"She said while putting her hands down and walking towards Edward. "You knew, didn't you? And you didn't even tell me! How rude!"

"Rosalie I didn't think about it when he was around, seriously, I'm that good."Emmett admitted.

"Not really," Alice added. "Emmett, I think you owe someone an apology for scaring them to death."

"Oh yeah, sorry Jasper, I don't really think your hotter than Rosalie."

"Good."Jasper said thankful

"We don't want to know do we?" Asked Carlisle, sitting next to Esme now.

"What happened was I-"Rosalie kissed him before he could ruin the moment.

"No you don't."Alice finished

"Were in our room."Rosalie said

"Have fun". Jasper said

"Hell to the yeah we will."Emmett said as they ran out the door.

**THE END**


End file.
